Talk:Duelist
The image shows a bard from the Player's Handbook. Cheers. Spelling And it's spelled "duellist", with two "l"s. Could someone with more experience at Wiki editing change this? :Nope, throughout the games text it is always spelt "Duelist", sorry. There are 0 counts of "duellist" in there. - Jasperre 05:00, 13 January 2007 (PST) :It's a shame that the game developers did not check their dictionaries first. "Duellist" is the correct spelling. - spaceLem ::Actually the spelling is accurate in either form, although Duellist is used more by the British (and therefore most Australian dictionaries too). But since this is an American made game and we have "armor" and the like, I would expect them to use the American spelling here too. Chezcaliente 04:09, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Duellist has a distinct olde englishe feel to it. Duelist feels right; short, sharp and precise ;-) Soulus101 Canny Defense Strangely enough, as of v1.04, this DOES actually work: it just doesn't show up on your character sheet. But if you make a character and test it, you'll notice that your effective AC (ie, what your opponent's total to hit roll is in order to hit you) will be higher by precisely what Canny Defense is supposed to give (Int or Class level, whichever is lower). :Works perfectly now, in case anyones wondering.Soulus101 With the current wording, I take it to mean the AC bonus is not limited by duelist level? is that right? I had thought the maximum was duelist class level. 05:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Precise Strike Silly question, does this work with ranged (particularly thrown) weapons for Percise Strike purposes? Anyone know? --Andarious Rosethorn 09:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Never tried before, but will today... Am tempted to say no without testing it, just because it doesn't make sense, and if yes, then it's probably a bug. Note it doesn't work with bows, but maybe thrown weapons are a loophole...Soulus101 Bows are two handed --AndariousRosethorn Worth noting that Precise Strike does not seem to work with a kukri, even though it works fine with a dagger (both are Tiny sized). Kaballah 08:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Precise Strike only works with piercing weapons, kukris are slashing weapons. Mithdradates 16:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) That explains it! :) Kaballah 19:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) What of shuriken? they're one handed and piercing. never tried it but if it works precise strike could possibly redeem shuriken's worthless damage output - a bit. 05:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Duelist Garb I can't find any normal clothing in thiis game, it wouldn't be so bad except you don't get any enhancement bonuses from empty slots! there are wizard robes everywhere but that really makes you look silly fighting things with a Rapier while wearing a spellcasting robe. they should have made basic clothing with enhancements it's not like the duelist would be the only one who benefits, if you make a rogue and increase your dex so far that armor is only a hinderance than you are stuck with an empty slot. I'm just saying there should have been basic clothing beyond wizard robes so that all the classes that benefit with no armor could have something to wear. 18:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Thiefenz I believe some merchants sell 'rags' which are clothes. There's one in OC's Highcliff in any case. Never tried to enchant them but i can't think of a reason it wouldn't be possible. Not sure if walking around in rags looks worse or better than casting robes though. 05:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) : Deekin actually sells a piece of armor with exactly that name (Duelist Garb): +3 armor, Power Attack as bonus feat, Haste 3 times a day. 15:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Deflect Arrows Does deflect arrows work for duelists, given that they're likely to be holding a weapon? Has the feat been adjusted for this? --NWN2PG 12:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC)